


Sound

by LaMorenadelAtl



Series: Sensate [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little Kara x Luther x Alice fluff, Body Worship, Connor fucks his way through Canada this time, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Post Revolution, We all deserve pussy that sound like mac and cheese tbfh, if im missing any tags please let me know i be forgetting, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorenadelAtl/pseuds/LaMorenadelAtl
Summary: "Her eyes became murky with lust, seeming to titter as sexual energy radiated the space between them. If Connor was capable of it, he’d have thought he was dreaming. Finding a lusty goddess in the woods was the kind of thing that only happened in those erotic novels Hank kept in his library (Just to preserve ancient relics, Connor!)."Connor make his way to Maple Leaf territory and learns the value of hearing before speaking.





	Sound

The night sky was like something out of a fairytale, Connor mused. A full moon hung high, perched atop towering white cedars, and the stars were so bright and plentiful it was if they could fall down at any moment and touch their little troop.

 

Connor and Markus had made their way up to Canada, outside Toronto at Kara’s insistence that “You city boys need a spot of fresh air, and Alice would love the company.”

 

After reaching Canada, Kara had told them over the phone months ago, her and Luther decided to head to Toronto to start their new life with Alice. And despite the glamor of The Six, it was the gentler nature of their suburbs that drew the young family to finally settle in Brampton.

 

Luther had found a job with a local construction company, and had worked his way up to Site Manager in a couple of months, the bonus allowing the family to lease a house as opposed to the one bedroom apartment they had been staying in in Toronto.

 

The little family, self-dubbed _The Douglass’_ , had invited the boys to their monthly weekend trip to Albion Hills, a nature preserve a little ways out.

 

That’s how Connor found himself leaned against a cedar, basking in the Canadian backwoods. Everyone else was back at the campground, sleeping in their tents, bellies full of smores, beans, and laughter.

 

But something had pulled at Connor, keeping him restless. He had thrown on a t-shirt, jeans, and boots and began his own trail walk. Despite the warm summer weather, the preserve was surprisingly absent of the normal hordes of campers. The night was alive yet still. The buzzing of bugs crooned relentlessly, and small critters shook up grass wherever they went.

 

A week had passed since Connor’s bakery encounter, and he made it a priority to take in as many senses as possible, test his limits.

 

His restlessness, his overheating, and lack of control – the side of effect of deviancy Hank had humorously referred to as “Android puberty,” – had decreased a touch. He had more of a handle on his senses. But still he was overwhelmed at times. Currently, it was _sound_ that caught his attention.

 

He never thought the great outdoors would be quite this loud. Logically, he knew it housed a plethora of nocturnal creatures. Yet, he couldn’t get enough of the peaceful symphony.

 

A new sound wafted under the summer wind, something soft and low but decidedly not an animal of any kind. Connor pulled off the tree, trying to determine where the sound came from.

 

It came again, and Connor could recognize it as a low moan. He recalled the briefing Luther had given them when they arrived, about the bears that roamed the woods.

 

_Could there be someone being attacked?_

 

Connor pinpointed the sound and began dashing towards it, heedless to the crashes that broke the silence each time he set his heavy boots to the ground.

 

He emerged from a stand of trees, thirium hot in his ears as he searched for the potentially mutilated person. What, or rather who, he found was decidedly _not_ a person writhing in pain from a bear attack.

 

It was a woman, laying on the lake bed, entirely unclothed. He dark skin shone blue and white under the heavy moon. She had a slim arm tucked between her thighs, moving, and a moan was wrung from her yet again. Connor saw her lips part and felt himself rooted to the ground.

 

He should leave, right? Clearly this woman was having a personal moment, pleasuring herself like this. But Connor felt at odds about leaving her alone, with bears around and all.

 

Her other hand reached up to grab at her chest, pinching one nipple and shuddering at the contact. Connor felt the breath leave his biocomponent #9420z, and saw her eyes snap up to his. They were hazel, and absolutely arresting.

 

Her eyes did not widen in shock, and she made no move to cover herself, though she stilled. After a pregnant pause she again began to touch herself again, looking directly at Connor.

 

Brown eyes analyzed her beautiful face.

 

            _Zara Moon_

_Age: 22_

The young woman bit her lip, and called to him.

 

“Hello.”

 

She was breathless, with a voice like, like – Connor couldn’t place it, but felt himself stir in his jeans. “Hi.” He said finally.

 

Shit, really? That’s the best response he could come up with?

 

She pulled her hand away from her apex and sat up. Something in her eyes beckoned Connor. He obeyed.

 

When he reached her, he immediately crouched down to her level. Her wetness glinted on her fore and middle fingers, and she rubbed them against her thigh.

 

Giving him a small smile, Zara pat the earth next to him. He sat with his legs drawn up, unsure of what to do with himself.

 

“Would you like to touch me…” She trailed off.

 

“Connor.” He supplied. “And y-yes, if that’s what would you like.”

 

Warmth radiated between them, and she licked her lips before telling him “I asked if _you_ wanted to, Connor.”

 

Not trusting his own voice, he nodded.

 

Her eyes glittered at him and she grabbed his hand and brought it to her face. She was soft to the touch, and he lightly drew the back of his hand across her cheek.

 

The thumb Connor rested on the side of her mouth was taken into her mouth, and he gasped at the suddenness of it. Her tongue wrapped around his digit, just the tip at first. Then she took him up to the knuckle and began to suck, before releasing his finger with an audible _pop!_

 

The sound caught at the base of Connor’s stomach, sending his nerves into overdrive.

 

She giggled softly at what must’ve been a stupefied expression on his face because she said “Do you like that, Connor? When I suck you?”

 

Her eyes became murky with lust, seeming to titter as sexual energy radiated the space between them. If Connor was capable of it, he’d have thought he was dreaming. Finding a lusty goddess in the woods was the kind of thing that only happened in those erotic novels Hank kept in his library ( _Just to preserve ancient relics, Connor!)._

Connor told her that he did like that very much. He was blessed by a wide, enrapturing smile in response.

 

Zara pulled at the hem of his shirt and he took the hint, quickly discarding it along with the rest of his clothing until he was left only his mountain boots.

His dick was painfully hard at this point, something he hadn’t been aware of until now.

 

She placed a hand sweetly on his chest, tracing the shadows etched across his body. Connor wondered if she’d ever been with an android before, seen one in the flesh, so great was her seeming wonder at his body. Everything, from his partial body hair to the contours of his abdomen were almost identical to a human, if a little less yielding.

 

But yield he did when she pressed him onto the lake sand. He belatedly worried about all the _things_ that might be on this beach, but when she pressed a hot tongue to his neck, he immediately forgot it.

 

God, she could suck alright. His neck, chest, and stomach were littered with her gentle love bites. But with every pinch she soothed the pain with a mind-numbing lick or murmur, her voice making Connor harder than he already was, somehow.

 

_You look so beautiful like this, Connor, did you know that?_

_Ya Allah, I could keep my mouth on you forever._

_Good boy._

 

Oh and _that_ particular comment made Connor shiver so violently he made a mental note to file this information away for analysis later.

 

When her teeth nibbled at his hips he found himself squirming in the sand, biting his lip to keep from keening in impatience.

 

She donned a smirk before licking a stripe down the side of his groin, so close so _close_.

 

Instead she suckled him at the crux of his right thigh making Connor shout, the need of it startling even him in the lulling summer night.

 

She continued to toy with him until he was leaking opaque Thirium XY, dribbling down his shaft and smattering the neatly trimmed hair below.

 

Her breath was hot on him – finally – and he pulled a shaky breath, eyes blow wide. Zara brought her eyes up to his before taking him in her mouth, one hand at his base, the other balanced on his thigh.

 

She sucked her way down and he could feel himself growing wetter and wetter. By the time she had him fully in her mouth, his dick part ways down her throat ( _Was all oral sex like this? Jesus fuck)_ his groin was a mess of saliva and his own _precum,_ as it was apparently called.

 

She swallowed with a sound that would’ve had Connor worried had he not been so turned on. Zara took her head up and brought her hand back to him, squeezing. He jerked in her grasp and back down she went, using her hand to guide his dick how she wanted. Like his dick was _hers_.

 

Connor decided he was fine with that.

 

Her left hand cupped his sack before gently massaging them. Connor gasped and groaned. She began to slurp him, the noises so naughty and shocking and _good, shit._

 

With every few strokes she would bring his full length down her throat, nose pressed to his dark and curlies. She did it with such agility Connor figured her gagging was for his benefit.

 

But his pride had no place here. Here, under the moon of the Great White North, hair tousled with sand, the cadence of _nature_ and _sex_ writhing in harmony – Connor was present in a way he had rarely been in his life.

 

He could feel his sack tightening and dug his heels into the ground below, shaking in the search for purchase. She promptly pulled off him and sat up, her face glistening with spit, some of it sticking to her thick tresses. If Connor could frame how beautiful she was in that moment, he would.

 

But the ache in his balls pulled him out of his reverie, and he furrowed his brows at her in question.

 

“Don’t want you to finish before I’ve had my ride, cowboy.”

 

Again her face was deceivingly demure. The weight of her words hit him, and Connor’s eyes widened a fraction.

 

He was going to have sex. For the first time. To a woman he had met in the woods.

 

Was he ready for this? After his last sexual encounter he had scoured the internet for pornography of all kinds. Evidently he could feel pleasure and desire, but was it reserved only for men? Based on his past research and current findings, not quite.

 

He knew how all the mechanics worked. But could he do them? Mimic the impassioned thrusts, let an instinct he maybe didn’t have guide him throw the motions?

 

Zara dragged herself up his body, straddling him. Her pussy seemed to almost sparkle she was so wet. The sight enticed him and he leaned up on his elbows so he could reach out and _touch_.

 

She allowed this, giving him an encouraging thrust. He ran his hand across her mound and them up to her breasts. They seemed to swell as he drank the sight in. He sat up farther so he could grab them fully, one in each hand. He ran a thumb across each nipples and she mewled. He’d have to rate that sound as one of his top 10.

 

He ducked his head down to her right breast and put the nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it and was rewarded with goosebumps dancing across her skin.

 

The hand that wasn’t grasping her waist, pulling her to him, pressed into her soft stomach. Connor trailed lower and lower before wetness lapped at his hand. He quickened his pace at her chest and her hand wound in his hair.

 

The angle Zara had Connor at didn’t give him enough space to explore, he thought. He wrapped his hands around the underside of her knees and pressed her down, reversing their positions. If her gasping smile and raised eyebrows were anything to go by, Connor was getting the hang of this.

 

Now face to face with her pussy, Connor was even more awed than he had been before.

 

Spread like this, her folds stirred within him what he could only describe as hunger. At the top of her sat the crown jewel, a ripe bud that appeared to shiver under his heated gaze. He turned his head for a second, toward the lake. The moon that now sat on the lake’s edge mirrored the view before him, and Connor was ready to fucking drown.

 

He dragged a curious finger down, and felt her twitch beneath him. He used his fore and middle finger to spread her more, biting his lip at the site. Connor brought his thumb up to her nub and dug gently. But it was enough to send a shock up her spine, making her buck into him.

 

“Connor.” The whine in her voice, saying his name…

 

He rubbed more circles around her clit, making her thrash more and more. His mouth found the side of her thigh, and he lipped and bit and sucked just as she had, driving Zara wild.

 

She was panting by the time he finally brought his mouth between her thighs. He lapped a flat tongue against her, tasting.

 

Connor absently analyzed her fluids, but so enthralled in her smell, her sounds, her taste he couldn’t recall what it contained. Only that he needed more.

 

As he pressed a finger inside her, and ran his tongue across her clit and she spasmed. Mind drifting back to the novel he had read, he picked up the pace with his hand and began to suck.

 

Zara was really whimpering now, only getting louder when Connor added a second, then a third digit.

 

Connor’s processor was one of the most advanced on the continent, fast and powerful. But at the moment it seemed like all he could think was

_Lick_

_Suck_

_Kiss_

_Thrust_

Her voice rose and rose, and the hand he had sprawled across her stomach felt her abdomen tightening.

 

“C’mon.” He muttered from his new found happy place. “Come for me, Zara.”

 

And she did. With a groan straight out of an HBO special.

 

She rocked beneath him, riding out her climax over his soaked face. He didn’t waver once until she pulled him off her by his hair, licking herself off his lips.

 

“You.” She breathed, pupils blown impossibly wide.

 

She again reversed their positions and sat perched above the head of him, each drip of her perfectly scalding.

 

The anticipation of the moment returned, and not even the cool lake breeze could cool Connor’s hot skin.

 

She sank down on him, impaling herself with one smooth movement.

 

Handfuls of sand pooled from the sides of Connor’s hands where he clenched the ground beneath him. The small rocks digging into his palm were not enough to clear his mind, consumed as he was.

 

Zara was ridiculously tight, the sheer heat and pressure were so great Connor worried his dick might turn into a diamond.

 

She braced her hands on his chest before dragging herself forward. He felt his dick leave her and instantly missed it. Then she slammed back on him and they both groaned.

 

They joined over and over, back and forth. The waves lapped in Connor’s peripheral, and he swore she rocked on him in time with the tides.

 

She pulled back and gathered her breasts in her hands, rolling her nipples between her hands as she ground into him, finding her pleasure. The moonlight enshrined her, marking every dip and hollow in its name, lighting up the pleasure that pulsed on her face. God, the sight of her, the slick sounds of sex – It was almost too much to take.

 

Connor grabbed her hips, gripping her near punishingly. She brought those bright eyes to him once more and that was all he needed.

 

His hips shot up into her and she yelped. He used his strength to pull her up and down in time with his searching hips. Each time he went deeper and deeper, reducing her to a blathering mess of whines, moans, and commands to _don’t stop, fuck, please Connor._

 

He met her faster and faster. They must’ve gone on like this for a time before Connor felt the heaviness from earlier return to his groin. He was nearing. His thumb shot out to her clit. She had to be near too.

 

A need, thick and aloud and relentless had him pistoning in and out of her. Zara had given up on moving with him, letting him control her body as she begged him harder, faster, deeper.

 

Connor’s hips began to spasm as his orgasm came. A heavy wind ripped up the lake, powerdul waves shooting closer and closer to the shore. Naomi whined high and loud as her pleasure took her as well.

 

The two, no, three of them were at the mercy of nature tonight. Connor shot rope after rope inside her, her juices spurring him on. He gave one final thrust, feeling the both of them quiver with the intensity of their climax.

 

A heavy breath left him, and he brought Zara to his chest. Their secluded beach bed thrummed with the energy, the hum of nature returning with a force. Connor could barely hear it, his heartbeat deafening in his ears. It felt peaceful. Felt good. Felt right. _Amazing what could happen if one just listened_ , Connor thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if androids already come with programmed surnames but I named Kara, Luther, and Alice "The Douglass'" because Frederick Douglass and if the game won't out their hamfisted parallels to the North American emancipation movement then I will. 
> 
> Thirium XY is what I figure Cyberlife would call their synthetic nut, because blue blood just isn't sexy I'm sorry.


End file.
